The Gorgeous Full Moon
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Luna develops a crush on one of the duelists at Duel Academy, how will Leo, always protective of her, respond to this situation?
1. Chapter 1: The Shy, New Duelist

**A Gorgeous Full Moon**

I am Matthais123. This is a story centering on Luna/Ruka and a special surprise OC character. (Does OC mean "Original Creation" or "Original Character"?) I do not intend to plagiarize. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's rules!

**Chapter 1: The Shy, New Duelist**

The twins Leo and Luna were quickly walking down the hallway of the New Domino City Duel Academy to get to there Duel PE class. As they walked, they were talking about their newest enemy: Lester.

"That jerk!" Leo exclaimed angrily, "He nearly killed us! And he got away with it too!"

"I don't understand why no one remembers him," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I don't know or care how he did it! I just wish I could expose him for the evil jerk he is right now! And beat at a duel to boot!"

"Relax, Leo," Luna said. Then she sighed and said, "You know, this is kind of my fault. You knew he was bad news, but I just wouldn't listen to you. If I had, we never would have been in such danger."

Leo hated to see her sister sad, so he said, "No, Luna, it's not really your fault. I mean, think about it. If you hadn't gone with Lester, then we would have never gotten our Duel Boards. Plus, probably by the time we found out that Lester was an evil creep , it would have been too late.

Luna nodded and said, "I guess you're right. Anyway, I'll never be so silly as I was before ever again. I'll be careful, I promise."

Leo put his arm around Luna's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, sis. I'll keep you safe."

"Uh, excuse me?"

The twins turned around to see a boy about their age. He had light-brown hair that was curly and little messy and a medium skin-tone. He was about their size too. His voice was pleasant, rich, warm, and friendly.

"Aren't you that shy kid who doesn't talk much, or even duel much?" Leo said.

"Yes," he said, and he looked over at Luna.

Luna stared back at him. Luna's heart started to beat a little faster as he looked into his deep, black eyes.

"Your sister's a really good duelist, Leo," he said, and he gave Luna a quick wink.

Luna's heart went into overdrive.

_"Whoa! What is this feeling?" _Luna thought as her cheeks began to heat up, _"Do I...have a crush on him or something?"_

_ "Oh boy! I think she likes me!" _the kid thought as his smile widened.

_"What's going on here?"_ Leo thought nervously, _"Why is he staring at Luna like that? Wait! Is Luna staring back at him?"_

The kid broke the awkward silence and said, "Uh, Luna, right?"

Luna shook off her trance-like state and replied, "Er, yeah, that's right, and this is my brother Leo."

"I know, I know," the kid replied.

Leo grabbed Luna by the hand and said, "Were gonna be late for Duel PE!"

The kid smiled and said, "Great! I'm scheduled for that class this period to! Maybe we could duel each other! I've always wanted to go up against Morphtronic Machines!"

"Great," Leo said miserably, clearly a lot less than thrilled.

"Hold on, what's _your_ name," Luna asked the kid.

The boy smiled, bowed politely, much to Leo's annoyance, and replied, "Matthais Unidostres."

* * *

Yes, that's right, I put _myself_ in the story, well, not really myself, I didn't say what I really look like, but technically, it's me, in a way. Did you get the joke? Unidostres breaks down into "uni dos tres", and uni means one, dos means two in Spanish, and tres means three in Spanish. Matthais 123! And yes, Luna has a crush on him.

NO! I know what you are thinking, and the answer is NO! What kind of idiot falls in love with an animated character in a cartoon? Maybe if it was live action, you know, with real people, but a cartoon? Come on! However, it would be cool to meet a real person with Luna's personality in real life.

Also, I got the title from Luna's name. (Luna...Moon...Get it?)

Anyway, get ready to see an extremely protective brother throughout this story!


	2. Chapter 2: When the Stars Beat Down

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

I'm going to warn you right away, this is the first time I've ever tried to write a duel, and believe me, it's hard! How do the writers do it? Anyway, I'm gonna give it my best shot. I hope you like my custom cards!

**Chapter 2: When the Stars Beat Down**

Matthais Unidostres and Leo were ready to duel. Everyone else was eagerly watching and conversing with each other about Matthais. The kid never really showed off his deck. What had given him so much courage all of a sudden?

Of course, Matthais knew the answer to that. He looked over at Luna, who was watching the from the sidelines, and gave her another wink.

Luna's cheeks turned red again, and she suddenly began to hope that Matthais would win.

_"No!"_ she thought, _"I should want Leo to win, shouldn't I?"_

"I've always wanted to go up against your Morphtronics, Leo," Matthais said, "I just hope you can handle my Stellar Deck!"

"Stellar Deck?" Leo asked.

"That's right! But enough talk, let's fight, uh, I mean duel!"

"Duel start!" the teacher said.

Matthais: 4000 LP

Leo: 4000 LP

_"I can't let this guy beat me like Lester did!" _Leo thought, _"Especially with the way this guy has been eying Luna! I'll beat him good, and Luna will forget all about him!"_

"I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode and end my turn."

Atk/800 Def/800 Level 3

"That's it?" Matthais asked, "I guess you're planning to catch me with a Magna-Lock, but I'm afraid that's not gonna happen! I summon Cygnus, the Stellar Swan!"

The constellation of Cygnus appeared, and then a white swan appeared in it's place.

Atk/1500 Def/1500 Level 4

"That's a lot of attack points," Leo said.

"I know! Attack Cygnus!"

Cygnus smashed Magnen with a quick peck. A star suddenly appeared on his beak.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Whenever Cygnus destroys a monster, he gains a Stellar Counter. If I remove a counter, you lose 200 LP! Show him, Cygnus!"

The counter vanished, and Cygnus delivered a hard peck to Leo's duel disk.

Leo: 3800 LP

"Darn it!" Leo said.

"Now I activate the Nebula Field Spell!"

The whole field was suddenly engulfed in a huge cloud of purple gas.

"Stars are born here all the time, so during each of our standby phases, my Stellar monsters gain a counter!"

"What? No way!" Leo exclaimed.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Cygnus: 1

"I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn."

Atk/500 Def/1800 Level 3

Cygnus: 2

I activate the magic card Cost Down! This will allow me to summon my Level 6 Lynx, the Stellar Cat to the field without sacrificing!"

The cat constellation appeared, and it was followed by a cat with brown stripes.

Atk/ 2000 Def/2000 Level 6

"Your monsters all have high attack points!" Leo said.

"Of course they do! This type of deck is called a 'Beat Down' deck! Now, Lynx, attack-,"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Morphtronic Bind! As long as I have a Morphtronic on my field, your monsters are all paralyzed!"

A net like barrier appeared and captured Matthais' monsters.

"I activate my Quick Spell Card! Black Hole! This card destroys all monsters on the field, but if I give up one Stellar Counter for each of my monsters, then they're safe!"

A huge, dark vortex appeared in the center of the field. Morphtronic Borden and Cygnus' counters were all sucked into the Black Hole. The Morphtronic Bind force field fizzled out.

"What the-? Oh no! I'm wide open for a direct attack!" Leo said.

"That's right! Attack Cygnus!"

Cygnus pecked Leo hard in the chest.

"Ahh!"

Leo: 1300

"End this duel, Lynx!"

Lynx pounced on Leo and delivered a powerful scratch attack.

"NO! AHHHHH!"

Leo: 0

"Amazing!" the teacher said, "Matthais Unidostres has won the duel in only two of his own turns!"

Everyone ran over to congratulate Matthais, while Leo sat on the floor in disbelief.

"I don't believe it, two turns!" Leo said.

Luna walked over to her brother and said, "It's okay, Leo, but he is a great duelist, after all," and she went to join the crowd.

Leo's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He wanted to shout, _"I loose the duel and you don't even try to make me feel better?"_, but he didn't, of course.

Leo did feel really different than how he felt when Lester defeated him. Lester had angered him, but Matthais had humbled him. Leo felt as if he had gone up against a master duelist. He _may_ have even swallowed his pride far down enough to ask Matthais for some dueling advice. However, the strange things that were going on between him and Luna canceled all that out.

_"He's up to something sinister,"_ Leo thought, _"If he tries to do anything to Luna, he's gonna have to answer to me!"

* * *

_

Leo slowly walked quietly behind Luna and Matthais in the hallway. Apparently they were so busy talking that they forgot all about him. They didn't notice him behind them at all.

"It's too bad the duel ended so fast though. I really wanted to play this card," Matthais said, and he took out a Ritual Monster Card. It was a dragon that had the body of a comet.

"Comet Dragon," Luna read, "It's so beautiful, Matthais."

_"Huh! My Power Tool Dragon could take that thing on!"_ Leo thought.

"Actually, your Ancient Fairy Dragon is a lot more beautiful than Comet Dragon," Matthais said.

Luna giggled.

"Hey, you know who's even prettier than her?" Matthais asked. He then whispered into Luna's ear, "_You_ are."

Luna turned bright red again. Leo turned red too, but it was from rage.

"Oh, Matthais!" Luna said, still giggling.

Leo stopped in his tracks and watched them go. Luna looked _so_ happy.

"You're up to something, Matthais," Leo mumbled under his breath, glaring daggers at Matthais, "If you try anything, if you do anything to Luna, _I will destroy you!_"

* * *

Hey, Sonicspeed, someone already wrote a story like that. Check out "Shattered" by Volcaniclord.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Friendly Advice

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

I have fixed the ending for my other story, "The Reign of the Morphtronic King." Thank you "You Don't Know" for your corrections! All reviewers, follow his lead. Also, Black Hole and Dark Hole are not the same. I made up Black Hole. It's a quick play spell card that destroys all monster on the field, but Stellar monsters are spare by giving up one Stellar counter for each one.

**Chapter 3: A Little Friendly Advice**

Leo paced around nervously in the garage as Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno watched him.

"We understand you, Leo, but what's the problem?" Bruno asked as he scratched his head.

"Matthais is up to something sinister! I just know it!" Leo said.

"Calm down, Leo," Yusei said.

"Come on, Yusei! Can't you see that it's Lester all over again!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, from what you've told us, it doesn't sound like what happened with Lester," Yusei replied, "I mean, it seems as if Luna really likes Matthais."

"Just admit it!" Jack said, "You're just upset that someone has a crush on your sister."

Leo waved his arms around and said, "No! That's not it! Matthais is up to something sinister!"

"Yeah right!" Jack remarked, "Luna develops her first crush on someone, and right away the guy has to be up to something evil."

"I didn't say evil, I said sinister! And she does _not_ have a crush om him!" Leo shot back angrily.

"It sounds like a crush to me," Crow said, "Strange, nervous, giggly, happy: those are all symptoms of a crush."

"Will you be quiet and yet me handle this!" Jack said.

"Yeah, this is between me and Jack!" Leo shouted.

This got Crow really mad, and he said, "Hey! We're on the same side, Jack! You just be quiet and listen, Leo! It's not just between you and Jack; Bruno, Yusei, and I are here too you know!"

"Hey! How did I get into this?" Bruno said nervously

"Be quiet, Crow, you're messing everything up!" Jack said.

"Am not!"

"Whatever!" Leo said, "Why should I have to be quiet! It's my problem!"

"I'm warning you, Leo!" Crow shouted.

"Ooh! Look! I'm scared! I'm scared-," Leo said sarcastically.

"Would you all please be quiet!" Yusei roared.

When there was finally silence, Yusei continued, "Alright, good. Now, the problem is that since Leo is so protective of Luna, now that Matthais has a crush on her, Leo is afraid that he might try to take advantage of her in some way, especially since has let her guard down because she has a crush on him."

"Hold on, Yusei-," Leo began.

"And there's is nothing wrong with all that, Leo!" Yusei interrupted, "You just want to make sure she stays safe. You're probably afraid that Matthais will try to make a date with her or something."

"Never!" Leo shouted.

"See! But one thing you've got to realize is that not everyone has some evil, or sinister, plot up his sleeve. If you would just give this Matthais a chance and see what kind of a guy he is, then maybe you won't feel so nervous about him and Luna hanging out together. This kid already sounds like a great duelist and a nice guy. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Leo thought for a minute, then he said, "Well, I don't know. I'm still keeping an eye on this guy, and if he even tries to ask Luna out, I'll-."

Suddenly, Luna walked into the garage. "There you are Leo, I couldn't find you after school. I was so busy talking to Matthais. Sorry about that. Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"Uhhh..." Leo said.

"Leo was just telling us about that new duelist, Matthais Unidostres," Yusei said.

Luna blushed, giggled, and said, "Yeah, he's so cute."  
Luna saw how everyone's mouths dropped open at her statement.

Luna blushed even more, if that was even possible, and she quickly stammered out, "I-I-I mean, he's an incredible duelist. He showed me a lot of cool, new combos for my deck. Hey, I bet Leo was venting his anger on you guys from when he got beaten by him in two turns. That's what he did, right?"

Leo's face turned beet red with anger. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Let's go home, Luna," he said through clenched teeth.

"Err, okay."

After the twins left, Yusei remarked, "I'd hate to see what Leo would do to Matthais if he tried to ask Luna out on a date behind his back."

Bruno chuckled and said, "Well, if that happens, and if they do their lives on 'Dragnet', they'll leave their names out to protect the innocent."

Crow grinned and said, "Well, if Leo catches Matthais _kissing_ Luna, they'll be doing Matthais' life on 'Medic'!"

* * *

Yusei sure knew exactly what to say! I didn't seem to work, but it sure did sound smart! Well, it seems as if our two lovers are truly in love! Don't think Luna is alone in this, she has her own female influences, namely Akiza, but more on her in a later chapter. Hold on tight, because Jack's having a Turbo Duel next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Matthais' Head

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

**Chapter 4: Inside Matthais' Head**

The Unidostres family lived in a very nice apartment, very similar to the twins'. Both mother and father worked. The mother was an accountant, and the father was a Duel Runner mechanic, and they always found time to be with Matthais when they could. However, Matthais didn't really have many friends.

Matthais sat in his room, looking through his deck. After a few minutes of this, he puts his deck aside and starts flipping through his King James Bible. As he did this, he began to think about Hannah. He had felt feeling for this girl, but he had been too afraid of being teased by the other kids to say anything to her. He had been a little kid back then, and now he knew that there was nothing wrong with love. But Hannah had already moved away, so it was too late.

"But it's okay," Matthais said aloud, "Because when I saw Luna, I knew that she was the one. I was only infatuated with Hannah because of her looks, and that's neither healthy nor honorable. However, when I see Luna, and can sense her good heart and desire to do what's right. I did not sense that in Hannah. It was _You. You_ wanted me to be with Luna the whole time. It was a part of the perfect plan You have for my life, and we must all follow the plans You have for us, not our own plans. Plus, Luna seems much easier to convert to You than Hannah seemed."

Matthais smiled when he thought of Luna. She was so friendly, and he knew that before long, her friends would become his friends. He had been a loner for so long, but now, the future seemed very bright for him.

Matthais then began to think about how Luna described her friends to him. Yusei sounded nice. Bruno sounded like a genius. Akiza sounded like a good person. Crow sounded funny. But Jack Atlas seemed a little on the cold and prideful side. Luna assured Matthais that Jack was a good person at heart, but he still sounded pretty haughty to Matthais.

Suddenly, a certain verse in the Bible caught Matthais' eye. He read it over a few times and smiled.

"I've got an idea, and it just seems so prominent in my heart that it must be You laying the desire to carry it out on my heart. You want to use me to help Jack learn a lesson about pride and humility."

Matthais didn't waste any time. He got up, grabbed his deck, and left the room. He knew that tonight would be one of the most action packed experiences of his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5: Turbo Duel of Humility

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

**Chapter 5: Turbo Duel of Humility**

Jack zoomed down the highway on his Duel Runner, trying to come up with a decent card combination, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"Well! If it isn't the King of Turbo Dueling, the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas!"

Jack turned to see a kid riding next to him on what appeared to be a Duel Board. It was larger than Leo's and Luna's, and it had an engine on the rear of it.

"Luna told me all about you, Yusei, Crow, Bruno, and Akiza; but her description of you got me thinking..."

"You must be Matthais," Jack said, "Where did you get that Duel Board?"

"Luna told me about her and Leo's Duel Boards, so my Dad and I built one together. He's a really smart guy! He made it go really fast!"

"Oh really, "Jack said with a smirk, and he zoomed off.

Jack chuckled and looked behind him, and he gasped, Matthais was keeping up.

"How are you doing that?" he gasped.

Matthais grinned and said, "This engine my dad built can propel this Duel Board as fast as any Duel Runner! Now, as I was saying, you shouldn't go around thinking you're the best, Jack. If you underestimate your opponent, you will almost always loose. Believe me, I learned that the hard way! I've lost many duels because of pride, but now I know better. I didn't underestimate Leo. I played my hardest, always expecting my opponent to strike, and with that technique, I won! You see, 'whoever exalts himself will be humbled, and whoever humbles himself will be exalted', that's Matthew 23:12."

"Very nice, put that in a fortune cookie," Jack remarked, "Is that all?"

"No Jack, now I want to see if that verse applies to Duel Monsters. Catch my drift?"

Jack smirked and said, "I certainly do! I'll squash you like a bug!"

"Activating Speed World 2!"

The combat lane appeared in the highway, and the Duel began,

Jack: 4000 LP

Matthais: 4000 LP

"I go first! I summon out Mad Archfiend in attack mode and end my turn!" Jack said.

Level 4 Atk/1800 Def/0

"My move!" Matthais said. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "It sure pays to max out with three copies of the same card! I activate the magic card Cost Down! Now I can summon a level 6 monster without sacrificing! Come forth, Taurus, the Stellar Bull!"

A bull constellation appeared, and it transformed into a huge, black bull.

Level 6 Atk/2000 Def/1800

"Attack!"

"I activate Mad Archfiend's special ability. He changes to defense position!"

Taurus impaled Mad Archfiend on his horns.

"When Taurus destroys a monster, he get a Stellar counter! I place one card face down and end my turn. I end my turn." Matthais said.

One of Taurus' horns glew.

_"This kid's better than I thought,"_ Jack thought. He drew a card and looked at it. _"But he's not good enough!"_

"I guess you're little fortune cookie thing was right...I end my turn," Jack said simply.

"It was a Bible verse! Why don't you try reading God's Word once in a while!" Matthais shouted. "I summon Cygnus, the Stellar Swan!"

The pure white swan appeared next to the black bull.

"Attack!"

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader!" Jack announced.

"Wait a minute, you were bluffing?"

"Yes! Battle Fader is special summoned to the field when you declare a direct attack, and it ends the Battle Phase!"

Battle Fader rang it's bell, and Matthais' monsters settled down.

"I end my turn."

"That's right, you thought you could beat me, Jack Atlas, the King. Well, you were wrong! It's over for you! Because I summon out the tuner monster Dark Resonator. I also activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Mad Archfiend!"

"NO!" Matthais shouted in terror.

"You better be scared! I tune my three monsters together to Synchro Summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Level 8 Atk/3000 Def/2000

The huge dragon appeared with a flash of red fire, and it roared at Matthais.

"Oh no!"

Jack smirked. _"The shrimp sounds so scared,"_ he thought gleefully. "Red Dragon Archfiend, roast that swan!"

The dragon burned the swan to ashes.

Jack: 4000 LP

Matthais: 2500 LP

Matthais gasped as he grew unsteady on the board, but he quickly straightened out and looked up at Jack.

"Come on! Give up! You can't beat Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said with a smirk.

"No! I'll never give up! Perseverance!" Matthais said determinedly.

"Whatever, I end my turn. But it's hopeless for you," Jack sneered.

"No, it's not! I activate the spell card Big Dipper! If I give up Taurus' Stellar Counter, I can draw two cards!"

The Stellar Counter flew into the bowl of the ladle shaped constellation. There was a bright flash of light, and Matthais drew two cards.

"I now activate Pot of Greed and Little Dipper. Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards, and Little Dipper let's me draw one card."

Matthais drew his cards, looked at them, and smiled.

"Finally, my greatest monster is about to be born! Yes!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'll show you! I activate the magic card, Big Bang Polymerization!"

Taurus became a constellation and orbited around a tiny star that appeared. Four more constellations came from Matthais' hand and joined in as well.

Matthais smiled, tears streaming from his eyes, and said, "The truth is that in the beginning, _God_ created the Heavens and the Earth, but Atheists believe that it all began with a bang. That's a lie, but I know something that did begin with a bang: I sacrifice five Stellar Monsters to special summon Comet Dragon!"

The stars are fused into one star, and it all exploded in a blast of colorful light.

Jack's eyes widened. "What...is...that?"

Out of the light came an icy comet that glew with blue light. Out of the comet came arms, legs, and wings. Two eyes and a mouth appeared on the head of the comet. The majestic dragon faced Red Dragon Archfiend and roared.

Level 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500

Jack's wonderment suddenly vanished as he said, "Sorry, Matthais, but our monsters are evenly matched. They'd destroy each other if you declared an attack. I knew you were an ameture!"

"I know," Matthais said, "That's why I'm going to try an alternate approach. You see, Comet Dragon has a very powerful special ability. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can remove one Stellar Monster from play from my hand, field, or graveyard. When all 12 of them have been removed from play, Comet Dragon gains their power, and uses it to win this duel for me automatically!"

Jack laughed mockingly and said, "You're kidding, right! I can easily destroy your dragon in 12 turns with both hands tied behind my back! What were you thinking, challenging me? What was I thinking, accepting this easy challenge?"

"There's that pride again Jack. You can't underestimate your opponent, or overestimate yourself. Things always go better when your humble. That's the way God wants us to be."

"Will you just be quiet and loose the duel already!" Jack said in annoyance.

"_You were warned,_" Matthais said gravely, "I activate the Magic card Sub Atomic Shower!"

A large atom appeared on the field.

"Atom smashers, or colliders, smash atoms together so that scientists can study the sub atomic particles the collision yields. By removing one card from my deck from play, I'll send it straight into the heart of this atom here!"

A scorpion constellation came out of Matthais' deck and smashed into the atom, sending colorful particles everywhere.

"The magic card's effect also yields an abundance of cards as well. Seven cards from my deck to be exact!"

Matthais drew his cards and looked at his hand. He smiled.

"Alright, this card combo just might bring down the house! I activate the magic card painful choice. I select five cards from my deck. You choose one to be added to my hand. The rest are discarded."

Matthais' choices appeared on Jack's monitor.

"Those are the last five Stellar monsters," Jack gasped, "So _that's _your strategy..."

"That's right, so pick Jack!"

"I choose Ursa Minor, the Stellar Cub."

Matthais discarded the other four cards and said, "Alright, so I have one removed, one in hand, and ten in the graveyard. Now, watch as I remove five more cards with the magic card Soul Release!"

"What!"

"That's right! Soul Release let me remove five cards from play!"

Five more constellations fused into Comet Dragon.

"But wait! Now I activate the trap card Spell Reclamation!"

"No..." Jack whispered.

"I discard one card, and now I can use Soul Release again!"

Five more constellations fused into Comet Dragon.

"There's only one more Stellar Monster left," Matthais said as the two Duelists raced through the night.

"No way... I've... lost... to a little kid?" Jack whispered.

"COMET DRAGON!" Matthais roared, "I use your effect to remove the last Stellar Monster from play."

The final constellation fused into Comet Dragon. Comet Dragon roared and flew up into the air. IT zoomed down a hyper speed, with the 12 signs of the zodiac orbiting around him.

"By the power of the 12 constellations, drawn in the expanse of the heavens made by God in a single day, Comet Dragon, OBLITERATE!"

Comet Dragon crashed down onto Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend. Archfiend was atomized almost immediately, and Jack's Duel Runner was instantly thrown into a spin. When Jack finally got his Duel Runner back into control, and when the smoke cleared, Matthais rode over to him on his Duel Board.

"'Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall.' Proverbs 16:18," Matthais said simply, "Think about it, Jack Atlas. I don't think I'm so better than you. Sure, I won this time, but you don't know what will happen next time, or even after that. Win, loose, draw; who knows. I'd talk to you more, but I promised my parents I'd be home in time for dinner. See you later."

And with that, Matthais rode off, leaving Jack defeated, and with a whole lot to think about.

* * *

Hooray! Matthais won! Behold, Comet Dragon in all his glory! Also behold God's Holy Word!

Jack sure did have to eat humble pie! I wonder how he'll respond to losing to Matthais?

But don't you all forget, this story is about Luna's and Matthais' crushes on each other, so we'll be getting back to that next chapter, this time with Luna's side of the whole deal! Let me know if you enjoyed this duel or liked my winning card combination!


	6. Chapter 6: An Older Female Influence

**The Glorious Full Moon**

**Chapter 6: An Older Female Influence**

The next morning, Luna and Akiza were sitting outside at the cafe. Luna had really wanted to talk with Akiza, and they had agreed to meet there.

"Is anything wrong, Luna?" Akiza asked concerned.

Luna smiled and said, "No! Nothing's wrong. In fact, it's wonderful!"

Akiza smiled back and replied, "It's Matthais, right, "The guys told me all about him from what Leo told them."

Luna nodded and said, "Yeah, it's Matthais. Well, you see, I'm not really sure what I should do. I mean, Leo was really upset last night. He just went to bed without saying a word. He didn't even have anything to eat!"

"It's _that_ serious?" Akiza asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luna nodded again and said, "Yeah. I think Leo's really jealous of Matthais, but I would never completely abandon Leo! Never! But, well, I really want to spend all the time I can with Matthais because, well, you know..."

Akiza thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I think I understand. Hmmm, well, I don't think it's jealousy. What Leo's problem is, is that he wants to protect you. He juts doesn't trust Matthais enough...yet. I blame the whole thing on the incident with Lester."

"But I never had a _crush_ on Lester!" Luna cried angrily, "Never! Ever! I just wanted to make friends with him, nothing else! But I know for sure that I am in love with Matthais, and I know that he loves me back and would never do anything to hurt me or Leo or any of our friends. It's like, when we are near each other, we can feel each other's hearts, and we feel, a special connection."

Akiza sat up straight and said, "You know, I could understand why you wouldn't want the other guys to hear all of this, seeing as it really isn't their business anyway, but, don't you think you should tell _Leo_ about this. He _is_ your brother, and if you tell Leo exactly what you told me, I'm sure it would make him feel more comfortable with you being with Matthais. Especially that part about you feeling each other's hearts."

"No, no! I can't!" Luna cried, "Leo seemed really upset last night. I just couldn't tell Leo that I really do love Matthais! It would get him even madder!"

"But Luna, if you convince him that Matthais really is a good person by telling him what you just told me, I'm sure Leo will understand. Remember, Leo just doesn't want to keep you safe, he also wants to keep you happy, and you're the happiest when you're with Matthais. Just think about what I've said."

Luna sighed and got up to leave, but she suddenly turned to the psychic duelist and said, "Hey Akiza, I was just wondering...do you...maybe...kind of...like Yusei the way I like Matthias?"

Akiza jumped up, he face in a deep blush, and said, "What? I – er – no! I mean, we're just friends, that's all! Nothing like...that..."

Luna blushed lightly with embarrassment and said, "Oh, well, okay. I'm sorry about that. Well, see you later."

As Luna left, Akiza was left blushing and in deep thought.

* * *

For the record, Luna never had a crush on Lester! Never! EVER!


	7. Chapter 7: Innocent Eavesdropping

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

**Chapter 7: Innocent Eavesdropping**

The next morning, Yusei, Crow, and Bruno entered the garage to find Jack already there. He was sitting quietly in a chair, apparently lost in deep thought.

"You were really quite last night, Jack," Yusei said.

"Yeah, you were, and that's really saying something! What's wrong?" Crow asked.

Jack just sat there, still lost in thought, with his arms folded and a poker face on.

"Hello! Earth to Jack! Do you read me Jack Atlas!" Crow shouted into Jack's ear.

Jack looked up slowly and said softly, "He beat me..."

"Someone beat you?" Bruno asked in surprise.

Crow smirked, "No way! The 'Master of Faster' lost? In a Turbo Duel?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack nodded.

"Wow! To who?" Crow asked eagerly.

"Matthais."

"_WHAT!_" everyone shouted.

"Matthais Unidostres beat you in a Turbo Duel?" Yusei asked in shock.

"But how?" Crow asked, "He didn't ride a Duel Runner, did he?"

Jack just sat there as he calmly related the entire duel and exchange of words between him and Matthais.

"The way he laid out that card combination," Jack said, "It was incredible. One card after another kept pumping power into his Comet Dragon, and then, he attacked with the combined power of _every _monster in his deck. It was unbeatable, like Exodia. I couldn't escape."

Crow laughed and said, "Hey, you must have been maaaaaaaaad! I bet you lost your temper big time and gave him an earful, huh?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I mean, he was a good duelist. A master. He was nearly as good as you Yusei, I mean, you were the only other person who's ever beaten me. And you know, that stuff about never underestimating your opponent and being humble made sense. I mean, it's kind of like how I learned to give up my loner ways during the Dark Signers fiasco, or how I learned to depend and trust others from that imposter and Trust Guardian. Matthais has got to be doing _something_ right. The way I was dueling, all I got was destruction. I...fell..."

Jack suddenly remembered what Matthais had said to him after he won the duel.

"'_Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall.' Proverbs 16:18," Matthais said simply, "Think about it, Jack Atlas. I don't think I'm so better than you. Sure, I won this time, but you don't know what will happen next time, or even after that. Win, loose, draw; who knows."_

"Wow, eat that humble pie, Jack!" Crow said.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Crow went to answer it.

"Matthais Unidostres I presume," he said.

Matthais nodded and said, "Yes, and you must be Crow Hogan, wielder of the Black Wings. Luna's told me all about you guys. I just couldn't wait to meet all you guys in person. And, er, well, I'm not sure if I really got to know Jack good and proper last night..."

* * *

_"Where are you, Leo?" _Luna thought as she walked toward the entrance of the garage. She had been looking for her brother all day.

She saw that the door was ajar. She pushed the door opened and looked down at her friends. She gasped in happy surprise when she saw that Matthais was there.

No one noticed that Luna was there, and Matthais kept on talking.

"Anyway, do any of you know where Luna is? I want to ask her if she'll go see that new movie that just came out. She told me about how she went to it with Leo. It wasn't exactly one of his favorites. He actually fell asleep in the middle of it! Ah, but Luna still enjoyed watching it with Leo. Anyway, I figured maybe she'd enjoy it a little more a second time."

"Hold on, are you going to ask Luna out on a date?" Yusei asked.

Matthais laughed awkwardly and said, "Er, um, well, okay. Yeah. I guess you could call it that! Of course, I'll also ask Leo too. He is her brother, and I don't him to think I'm messing with his sister behind his back!"

Luna's heart skipped and beat. Her face blushed deep red. She ran out to her Duel Board and took off.

_"I really have to find Leo! Fast!" _she thought frantically.

A few minutes later, Leo rode in on his Duel Board.

"Luna's probably in here," he said.

Leo walked in and saw Matthais talking to his friends.

"So, I guess I kind went about the whole pride lesson the wrong way. I'm sorry Jack. I was actually kind of acting all 'holier-than-thou.' Thanks for putting up with me and letting me have that duel with you."

Jack shrugged and said, "It's okay, I guess. You _were_ an amazing opponent, and you _were_ right about all that pride stuff."

Matthais smiled and said, "Well, I wouldn't consider myself amazing. After all, if I hadn't pulled the right cards, I would never have activated that affect in time, and you would have destroyed my Comet Dragon. I was just lucky that time, I suppose."

Leo glared at the back of Matthais' head._"Whoa! Big man!"_ he thought sarcastically.

"The same goes with my duel with Leo," Matthais continued, "He's a great duelist, and I really admire his deck. Morphtronics can be really dangerous when in the hands of a good duelist like Leo. That's why I always duel to win as fast a possible with a Beat Down Deck, to escape any dangerous monster effects."

Leo blinked. _"Hmm..."_ he thought.

"And another thing," Matthais continued, "I can tell that he's really protective of Luna. That's why I'm a little nervous. I may have kind of embarrassed him in front of Luna and everyone when I beat him in that duel. I'm not sure if he forgives me. I've thought about challenging him to another duel and then losing on purpose, but that would do way more harm than good. Leo's a skilled player! Why should he have to settle for that! There's no honor in that! You guys think maybe I should just talk to him? I mean, he may not even listen. I think he's still mad at me."

Leo cocked his head. _"This guy...is...I don't know. Maybe he's a good enough guy, and I guess I was a little too hard on him... in my mind anyway."_

"Go ahead and talk to him, I'm sure he'll listen to you_, _and you'll probably become good friends in no time," Yusei said.

Leo quickly left the garage and rode off on his Duel Board.

"Speaking of which, I gotta talk to Luna," Leo said.

* * *

Soon, readers, soon we will have the moment we've all been waiting for, a chapter on Matthais and Luna's first date!

Also, I also plan on writing a chapter about a duel between Akiza and Matthais! That duel with have a secret twist involving Matthias' _"dueling abilities". _Place your guesses in your reviewers. He does _not_ become a Signer, so don't even think about guessing that!


	8. Chap8:The Moon and Stars Are Out Tonight

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

**Chapter 8: The Moon and Stars Are Out Tonight**

Leo and Luna ran right into each other in the hallway in front of their apartment. They both quickly got up. Leo was blushing and Luna was chuckling. They both ended up speaking at the same time.

After a minute, Luna spoke up, "I wanted to talk to you..."

"Yeah, I know," Leo replied with a reassuring smile, and the two twins entered the apartment for a friendly little talk.

* * *

"Leo! Hey Leo!"

Leo was having lunch in the cafeteria in Duel Academy when Matthais called out to him.

Matthais approached him and asked, "Hey, where's Luna?"

Leo shrugged and said, "It was her turn for Card Cataloging Duty in the Duel Monster Library today. I think she's doing Spells and Traps the apply to Fairy-types or something."

Matthais shrugged and said, "Okay, well, I wanted to talk to you. You see, I'm sorry if I kind of embarrassed you after our duel..."

Leo laughed awkwardly and said, "Heh, heh, heh, well yeah, you know, I know how to take a loss..."

"You know, I was surprised I beat you. You're a really good duelist, and I've watched you duel. You really know how to use Morphtronics."

Leo smiled, "Well..."

Matthais cleared his throat and said, "Ahem! Well, you see, I was thinking, I really shouldn't have went straight for Luna like that, that is, I, well, you know..." Matthais grew very red in the face, releasing that he had just practically swallowed his whole foot.

Leo looked Matthais up and down. _"Hmmm, he's getting really flustered. Lester never got flustered."_

"Anyway..." Matthais said slowly, blushing madly. _"Oh man! How am I gonna do this? What am I supposed to do? Go up to him and ask, 'Hey Leo! Can I go out on a date with your sister!'?"_

Leo sighed and said, "Luna talked to me last night, and well..." Luna then gave Matthais a wink and a smirk and said, "It turns out you're in luck!"

"Huh?" Matthais said, looking a little confused.

"Guess what! Luna likes you, big time!" Leo said as he laid back in his chair, "And well, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything to blow it!" Leo then got close to Matthais and said slowly, "Especially because if anything happens, she'll tell me, and one thing you need to know is that no one hurts or uses my sister!"

Matthais nodded and said, "Yeah, I got it."

Leo smiled and said, "Good. So, I suppose you were about to ask me if I'd let you take Luna out sometime, right?"

"How did you know?" Matthais asked.

"'How did I know?' Sorry, Matthais, but you gave new meaning to the name 'Captain Obvious', or maybe it was 'Captain Nervous'," Leo said, then he broke off laughing quietly for a moment, and then said, "Listen Matthais, I want Luna to be happy, and being with you makes her happy. Also, Luna and the others kinda of convinced me to give you a chance. Mostly Luna. . . last night. . . actually."

Leo remembered what Luna had explained to him last night:

* * *

_"Listen Leo, I know for sure that I am in love with Matthais, and I know that he loves me back and would never do anything to hurt me or you or any of our friends. It isn't anything like Lester at all! It's like, when we are near each other, we can feel each other's hearts, and we feel, a special connection. It's kind of like the connection the Signers have, only it's more of a gentle, warm feeling. . ." _

* * *

_ "How could I say no to that?" _Leo though with a smile

Leo continued with a confident smile, "_And_, I figured that maybe this will help Luna get everything straight with whether she really likes you or not. So. . ."

Matthais realized that it was his turn to talk, "Oh, right! Well, er, I was thinking of taking her to that movie that just came out, tomorrow night maybe, then she and I could go to that Japanese restaurant nearby afterwards..."

"Luna would like that a lot. So, are you gonna ask her now?" Leo asked.

"No, not know, I'll ask her later today, at your place," Matthais said.

"Okay."

* * *

Later that day, Luna answered the door to find Matthais standing there.

"Oh, Matthais!" Luna said happily, a blush starting to show up on her cheeks, "Come in!"

Matthais smiled back. _"Gosh, is she cute, especially when she's blushing, but she's just as cute when she's smiling. . . or laughing. . ."_

Matthais took himself out of his thoughts and said, "Sorry Luna, but my parents want me to head home."

"Oh," Luna said, looking a little disappointed.

Meanwhile, Leo stuck his head out from behind a corner, silently smiling and beckoning to Matthais with hand motions as if to say, "Go on! I said you could! Don't be chicken! You'll know she'll say yes! She likes you, A LOT! Just do it!"

Matthais took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "I was wondering, if, maybe tomorrow night, that movie, we could go, together, you and me, then have something to eat at that restaurant, afterwards, you and me, would you like that?"

Matthais wanted to slap himself for speaking in such a fragmented, stilted, jumbled manner. _"I sounded like a broken radio,"_ Matthais thought.

Luckily, however, it all sounded like perfectly clear English to Luna. Luna hugged Matthais and said happily, "Oh yes! Yes, I'd love to go out with you! I-," she suddenly gasped and let go of Matthais, saying, "Oh! I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me!"

Matthais laughed, blushing strongly, and said, "Oh, don't worry about it, it's okay."

_"Actually, it was wonderful!" _Matthais thought ecstatically. To hold Luna so close generated a feeling that was absolutely stellar for Matthais.

Matthais smiled and said, "Ill see you tomorrow Luna!"

"Yes," Luna said, "And thank you, Matthais."

"No problem Luna, actually, I should be the one thanking you," Matthais said as he walked off.

* * *

Simply put, the date was perfect. Matthais, a person who loves to save up, rather than spend his money, had more than enough to cover the whole thing. It also turned out that Matthais was right, Luna did enjoy the movie a lot more with Matthais, mostly because they both had a great conversation about it, seeing as they both were really into it. They also really enjoyed the dinner, taking the time to chat about their friends, their Duel Monster Cards, and their hopes for the future. It turned out that they both enjoyed many of the same foods, and ended up ordering large sides plates which they simply shared.

At around 10 P.M., Matthais and Luna walked back to the door to the twins apartment. They both wished that the night didn't have to ever end. They enjoyed it so much.

Luna, who at by that time finally figures out that Matthais really enjoyed her hugs, embraced him warmly and said, "Thank you Matthais, this was so. . . so. . . oh, I think it was just being with you that made it so wonderful!"

Matthais wrapped his arms around Luna in response and replied, "I'm glad that I could make you so happy Luna. I like nothing more than just being with you. You're so, full of life and personality, and hey! Heh-heh! It's interesting. You're name's Luna, and well, to me, you just seem to. . . glow, like the gorgeous full moon."

Luna's eyes widened. She was amazed at how almost poetic he was.

As Matthais looked into Luna's eyes, the urge that he knew would come, the urge that he knew would take over his entire being, suddenly came.

The urge to kiss her.

_"No! Not yet!" _Matthais thought sternly to himself, _"The time will soon come, but until then, don't blow it! Leo trusted you, and you don't want to wreck that trust. Luna may not be ready yet, and if she isn't, then this will all be over. Leo will find her all confused, shocked, and worried, and that's the end of everything. Why not wait for her to kiss you? Leo can't argue with that, and that way you'll know that she's ready, and you can really enjoy it. So, how about you follow the plan and do the next best thing..."_

Matthais smiled as he remembered his plan. He drew back one arm and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, a paper that he had been working on for one, whole, long week. Still holding the paper, Matthais leaned over to Luna's ear and whispered, "Luna, I _really_ do love you."

Luna was stunned, spellbound. So much so that she didn't notice Matthais pressing the paper into her hand.

When Luna came out of her trance like state, she looked at Matthais with tears of joy in her eyes and said, "Y-y-you do? Matthais. . . I love you too! I always have!"

"So have I," Matthais said as he ran his fingers through her green hair.

"Thank you..."

Matthais and Luna broke off from their hug. Matthais bowed gentlemanly to Luna and said, "No, thank _you_, my _love_!" He said with such powerful emotion.

When he had gone, Luna went to go into the apartment, but then she finally noticed the piece of paper in her hand. She carefully unfolded it and read:

* * *

_Above the crashing waves of life she hangs_

_I look at her and my heart does take flight_

_Behold he gorgeous green bangs of soft hair_

_She bathes my world with her dazzling light_

* * *

_Just listen to her gentle and kind voice_

_It calls out to me and it sets my course_

_I know to love her was my smartest choice_

_She certainly wields a powerful force_

* * *

_I know I'm meant to love like Christ does love_

_Oh, I pray that you may feel both of them_

_The love of our God comes down from above_

_May my love take hold in you, my bright gem_

* * *

_More beautiful than the sun at high noon._

_Behold, the spell binding and glorious full moon._

* * *

This story _**could**_ end right here and now. . .

No, I wouldn't do that to you! I know you're all upset that there wasn't a kiss, but come on! Where is it etched in stone that you have to kiss on your first date! Don't worry though, in a future chapter, there will be a kiss! But that'll be close to the end.

Well, I have given you all a very romantic poem, and not just any poem! It's a Shakespearean Sonnet! Complete with rhyme scheme and iambic pentameter. I would like to thank my English 10 teacher for teaching me all about the Shakespearean Sonnet! By the way, he's a pretty good write himself! He won an online writing contest in fact. It was about a monster, but I don't want to spoil it for you. Just Google his pen name, The Ulminator, and his story should pop up in the search results. Give it a good read, if you're not too chicken or don't like blood and gore.

And...

**Announcer: Next time, on an all new episode Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Gorgeous Full Moon!**

**Matthais:** (Confidently) I've always wanted to duel a Psychic Duelist!

**Akiza:** (Confused expression with one eye brow raised) Why?

**Matthais:** (Shows Akiza his Duel Disk) Duel me, and you'll find out!

**Matthais and Akiza get ready to duel, standing tall, Duel Disks at the ready.**

**Announcer: It's Matthais versus Akiza, and things are about to heat up!**

**Matthais:** (Holds card up high as fireballs zoom out to Akiza) Go, Hinnotama! And when you strike, I can begin telling _a tale from my past_!

**Akiza:** (As Hinnotama strikes, sending up clouds of dust around her) Ahhhh!

**Camera zooms in for a close up of Matthais' victorious smiling face**

** Announcer: What is the _secret from Matthais' past_? Find out in all new episode!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Psychic Star

**The Gorgeous Full Moon**

**Chapter 9: The Psychic Star**

The next day saw Akiza taking a sip of tea in front of the Cafe.

"Hey Akiza!"

Akiza looked up to see Matthais approaching him, wearing his Duel Disk.

"Oh, hi Matthais," she replied.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for Luna, she called me earlier this morning about the date and she sounded really excited." Akiza smiled and continued, "She was so ecstatic! She was talking a mile a minute! She wanted to tell me all about it, so she'll meet me here in a while."

Matthais smiled, glad that he was able to make Luna so happy.

"That's great. Er, are you busy?" he asked.

Akiza shrugged, "Uh, no. Why do you ask."  
Matthais pulled at his collar and said nervously, "Er, would you mind, er, having a Duel with me?"

Akiza blinked, "A duel?"

Matthais smiled. She didn't sound angry, she sounded intrigued.

"I've always wanted to Duel a Psychic Duelist!" he said confidently.

"Why?" Akiza asked, with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

Matthais activated his Duel Disk and held it out to Akiza. "Duel me, and you'll find out!" he said.

Akiza sighed and got up, "Look Matthais, just because you beat Leo and Jack. . ."

"No! No, you've got it all wrong! You see, I just want the experience of a Psychic Duel!" Matthais said quickly.

Akiza stared at Matthais, "What? You mean you want me to use my powers on you?"

Matthais laughed awkwardly, "Well, I don't want you to _kill_ me, but I do expect some forceful attacks, if you know what I mean!"

Akiza crossed her arms and said, "Matthais, you don't need to show off in front of Luna. The Duel may even already be over by the time she gets here."

Matthais threw up his arms in exasperation and said, "Akiza! Listen to me, please: I want to Duel a Psychic Duelist! _Please!_"

Akiza rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, fine. Let's get it over with."

Akiza went over to her Duel Runner in a huff and got out her Duel Disk. Soon, the two opponents were face to face in one of the designated Duel Areas throughout New Domino City.

"Ready?" Matthais asked excitedly.

"Ready," Akiza said unenthusiastic.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Akiza: 4000 LP

Matthais: 4000 LP

"You go first," Akiza said.

"Alright! Oh, this is a dream come true!" Matthais said as he drew a card, "I activate the Magic Card, Terra-forming! Now I can move a Field Spell from my Deck to my Hand, and I choose my good old Nebula, and I'll activate it! Now my Stellar monsters will get an extra counter every standby phase!"

The field was surrounded in sparkling purple gas.

Matthais gazed at a card in his hand and said, "When I play this card, things will certainly get interesting."

"What?" Akiza remarked.

"Don't worry, it isn't the card itself you have to worry about, but what will happen when I play will reveal my secret, and certainly perk your interest!" Matthais said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"You'll see!" Matthias then raised the card up into the air and shouted, "Go! Hinnotama! And when you strike, I can begin telling a tale from my past!"

Matthais played the card, and all of a sudden, a bunch of fire balls shot down from the sky and crashed into where Akiza was standing.

"Ahhhh!"

Akiza: 3500 LP

When the smoke cleared, Akiza's breath caught in her chest. Her brain couldn't believe what her eyes and body were telling. It was impossible! And yet, she felt awfully warm, she smelled brimstone, and most of all, there were black scorch marks on the ground.

Akiza stared at Matthais in shock, her mouth hanging open, but unable to speak.

"Yes Akiza," Matthais said plainly, "I am. . . _a Psychic Duelist!_"

Akiza's eyes widened, "But. . . how? How did you not get discovered by the-."

"Arcadia Movement?" Matthais concluded, "It's quite a story. Listen, Akiza. It began when this bully wouldn't leave me alone when I was seven. I had finally put my deck together, but I hadn't had my first Duel yet. That bully got me so mad that I challenged him to a Duel, and I kept yelling and carrying on until he accepted. We both snuck out one night and met in a dark alley with our Duel Disks. It was my first Duel, and what a Duel it was. . ."

* * *

_ "Cancer the Stellar Crab, give up your two Stellar Counters and strike him with 500 points of damage!"_

_ The huge crab slashed Matthais' opponent twice, once with each claw. The tough looking kid cried out as he was thrown back a few feet._

_ "Huh?" Matthais gasped._

_ The kid got up and gasped when he looked down at his shirt. He himself was intact, but his shirt now had two slashes in it._

_ "Ahhhh! What did you do to me?"_

_ "I- I'm sorry! I don't know how-."_

_ "What are you? Some kind of freak?"_

_ Matthias' eyes widened, and then narrowed._

_ "Freak, am I? Okay then, how about we continue with our Duel. . ."_

* * *

_ The kid soon found himself shaking in his boots, his clothes extra dirty from being hit by monster attacks, and now, he was staring up into the face of Comet Dragon._

_ "OBLITHERATE!" Matthais shouted._

_ The burly kid screamed as the massive beast crashed down right where he was standing. When he opened his eyes, he found himself still standing, and in one piece._

_ "Wha- wha- what? I'm alive?" he stammered._

_ Matthais walked over to him smiling and said, "I guess you won't be picking on me anymore! Heh-heh! Er, but seriously, why don't you make our lives easier and keep this a secret, I mean, who would believe this anyway. Oh, but you'll need to make up an excuse for your clothes when you get home. . ."_

_ "Y- yeah- yeah sure!" the kid stammered, and he ran._

* * *

". . .So it turned out, that if I just concentrated and stayed focused, that I could control the intensity of my Psychic powers, which is why that kid, or Jack Atlas for that matter, wasn't killed by my Comet Dragon."

"So you had such good control over your powers. . ." Akiza began.

". . .That the Arcadia Movement never discovered me! Man, was I lucky! If it had been a Duel in Duel Academy or in some other public place, the Arcadia Movement would have been all over me! Boy, would that have been terrible, I mean, come on! A special, secret, mysterious organization of Psychic Duelists! That just screams 'Evil Organization For Taking Over The World!'" Matthais remarked, "But I had always wanted to really use my powers in a Duel against another Psychic, and now, my wish is coming true! So, what do you say Akiza? We can start slow and build our way up in power, as long as we're careful to not destroy anything around here. Heh-heh-heh! So?"

Akiza smiled mischievously and said, "Okay, why not! I'm in good control of my powers now, so the worst that will happen is that we'll both need a change of clothes after this!"

Matthias laughed and said, "Alright Akiza! Get ready, because it's time to Duel! A Psychic Duel, that is!"


End file.
